candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Carlsaga07/Reaction paper 1: Buffs
Okay, so before we start, let's take a quick review. "Every now and then, when too many people complain that a level is too difficult and many players reach the level and quit, the Candy Crush team will redesign the level to make it a little easier, or a lot easier in some cases and vice versa when buffing. Buffing is much more common than nerfing since 600s. In later levels, there are usually 2 buffs per level, buffing before released and buff again when mobile version released." - Wiki So now, what do you feel about a level when it was buffed? Now usually, when many people complain that a level is hard, the Candy Crush community will do their best to change a level that is the source of bad reviews. *Obviously, this is true. If the level is too easy, many people will get bored and quit. If the level is too hard, many people will get frustrated and quit. So sometimes, many people have their own ups and downs. Easy levels mark only as a relief point to those people who completed a super hard level. Hard levels mark the challenge point to those who are so bored. *However, in the 2000s, many levels have been buffed. Buffed to the point in which a certain level has an armor shield that prevents you from going through it. So tough that the people become so frustrated, yet the developers aren't doing anything. Like a person that is so desparate but you are unsympathetic. Many later levels have been changed to the point in which ffffeven the simplest levels are already impossible to pass! *But here is the cycle. A player plays a level. He/She failed the level. On his/her next try, he/she uses the boosters. Then he completes the level. The end. **This can be the source. They are trying to buff levels to the point where the player is so frustrated and decides to use boosters. Of course, they will pay through gold bars. Gold bars are then converted into cash. Therefore, the source of the money that King has to deal with mostly comes from the boosters that the people buy from when they completed a level. How greedy! **Sadly, this is true as they also needed money to generate a game. They just don't make levels simply because they wanted to. Of course, they needed money to make their levels. Candy Crush won't exist without the money they bought. But is that supposed to be done through buffing? Is that supposed to be done through frustration? Is that supposed to be done through rush and buy? *However, sadly, the Candy Crush community has shown their true colors to the people. Once they released very easy levels to the fans of these games. However, right now, they almost invert the things that happened five years ago. Candy Crush has been here for five years. This wiki will also not exist without the game itself. And now, the community has shown a very dark side that leans to the point of realization of many people. Even with the introduction of new candy cannons, blockers in marmalade, blockers in liquorice locks and a new booster, these will NOT '''make up to the irritation of the players. '''Conclusion: These "unnecessary buffs" have roots. These buffs may be the cause of money, true color reveal, or any other reason. However, this will never excuse to the way the people are reacting right now! They have started to quit the game one by one because they are stuck on a hard level! So it basically means that buffing too much is bad! The buffs can make a level more challenging and adds tone to a episode, but they can be bad if most of the levels in an episode is buffed. So, in my opinion, I hate buffs, but I have a tolerant point if the episode is too easy that can be boring. That's all for this reaction paper! Until then, Carlsaga07 12:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts